The end of the beginning
by Serendipity73
Summary: This is a dramaactionadventureangstromance story. What happens next after a powerful weapon is discovered.


Title: The End of the The Beginning

Author: JeepNY

Summary: What happens now?

Category: Drama/Angst/Romance/Everything

Notes: Spoilers for everything including speculation on the season finale. So you are warned. Also, this is un-betaed, all mistakes are mine. I stink at summaries… so just go with it. Also, I didn't plan this, this way at all, its how the story wrote itself, and there is part of this that the story line is taken right out of SG1's Cassandra arch. So I guess there is spoilers for that as well.

Part 1

Ash was pouring from the grey sky as molten rock was beginning to cover the ground that Colonel Sheppard's team was racing across to get to the stargate.

It was a hot mix of the brush of the ash across their faces and the hot, melting feeling of the ground below their feet. The sweat that dripped down their backs as they ran the fastest they have ever run before, the labored breathing that made even their leg muscles ache from the strenuous movement. It was not something that wanted to ever experience again.

"This wasn't such a good idea." Rodney cursed under his breath as the team paused for a moments rest that they really did not have time for.

"Let me remind you Rodney, it was your idea to come to this planet."

"There is evidence of a zpm, and numerous readings of something that looked like a weapon."

"Yeah yeah."

"Come on, we need to move again."

Through the thick ash cover, the constant tremors, and molten lava pouring; for lack of a better word, the team made it back to the gate.

"Rodney, dial the gate!"

"How can I see with all this ash falling?"

"Impending death? Molten Lava? Dial the gate!"

"Dialing!"

As he did so, Colonel Sheppard turned as to watch as a little girl came running out of the wooded area towards them.

"Help me please!" She came running towards them, just as dirty, with cuts and scraps covering her arms and what they could see of her legs. Tears were coming down her creeks, "Please you have to help me."

"Colonel we have to go now!" Teyla called from the foot of the gate.

He looked at the girl, unsure of what to do, instinct told him to take her with them, but he was cautious.

In the end instinct won over.

"Come on."

And they all disappeared through the gate just before the lava took over the gate and it disappeared forever.

Once on the other side, the five of them came to a sliding stop in the gate covered in ash, mud, and anything else that they had run through just to make it home safely. Dr. Weir looked at them for a moment, making sure that each and everyone of the team were alive and not suffering from any known injury. She let out a sigh of relief and looked over to Colonel Sheppard, thank god one last time he was alright, she noticed the little girl next to him.

"Who is this?"

"Ah…well, we aren't…"

"There was no time for introductions Dr. Weir."

"Go get cleaned up and checked out, briefing in an hour."

"Who is the little girl?" One of the technicians asked as Dr. Weir made her way past.

Ignoring the comment, she continued on her way to the infirmary, curious. Once she made it there she could hear Carson talking to who she thought was the little girl. At least she hopped it wasn't Colonel Sheppard, not that he couldn't act like a child at times.

Smiling she made her way in and around the curtain to see it was in fact the girl, with Colonel Sheppard standing right next to her.

"Carson, what's the news?"

"We have one brave little girl here," smiling at her, "Can I speak to you Dr. Weir?"

"Sure." She followed him into his office and both looked at Colonel Sheppard and the little girl for a moment before closing the door.

"Carson, what is it?"

"First off, her name is Rieka, she seems to be about the age of 8 or 9. Her parents from what she says; died a few days ago."

They looked up to see Colonel Sheppard coming towards them.

"Everything alright Colonel?"

"Yes, please continue."

"From the outside, she looks fine, other then the few cuts and scraps. But the inside, I am afraid, things are not too good."

Colonel Sheppard and Elizabeth look at each other for a moment, a worried glance is shared, before they turn their attention back to Carson.

"So what is it Doc?"

"Well, I did some x-rays, there seems to be something inside her."

"Inside her?"

"What is it Carson?"

"Wait, inside her?"

"Yes." Nodding at Colonel Sheppard, then looking back to Elizabeth, "That I am not sure of. I need to run further tests."

"We will leave you to it then."

"Do you need me to stay with her?" Colonel Sheppard asked, Elizabeth eyeing him oddly.

"You can if you like Colonel."

"Thank you Doc."

"But first I want you to go get some food and get cleaned up. Then after your briefing, you may come back here."

He then turned and went to go tell Rieka what he had to do, and that he would return.

Smiling the girl looked up at him and lay back down on the bed.

As Colonel Sheppard made his way to the door, Elizabeth caught up to him.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know John." She stopped in the hallway and looked at him. "Are you okay? I mean really alright?"

"I am fine Elizabeth."

"Okay then."

"I am really." She responded as he followed after her.

"I said okay John."

As they reached his quarters Elizabeth turned to him and rested a hand on his arm, "You know…if you need…you know to talk to someone…I am here for…"

He smiled at her, "I know…thanks."

And he disappeared into his quarters.

Elizabeth made her way back to her office to prepare for the briefing, which was going to be an interesting one with this new turn of events.

As she sat in the briefing room waiting for the rest of Colonel Sheppard's team, Teyla was the first to enter, "Dr Weir."

"Teyla."

"How is the little girl?"

"She is…good."

"There is something about her that's…different."

"I know, we will discuss that at the briefing."

"Very well."

Meanwhile back in the infirmary, Carson had make a discovery about Rieka that meant a possible end of what they all knew.

"Oh my god." He clicked his ear piece, "Dr. Weir, we may have a problem here."


End file.
